sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Defense of Washington, D.C.
Red |forces1 = United States Armed Forces *United States Army **U.S. Army Rangers ***75th Ranger Regiment **D.C. National Guard **3rd Infantry Division **1st Armored Division *United States Marine Corps **Marine Raider Regiment **1st Marine Force Recon Battalion *United States Air Force *United States Navy **Naval Special Warfare Development Group (DEVGRU) **U.S. Navy SEALs Sentinel Task Force *Sentinel operatives |forces2 = Sigma's Maverick Armed Forces *Sigma's Maverick Army *Sigma's Maverick Air Force *Sigma's Maverick Navy |casual1 = Hundreds of soldiers killed and Moderate Civilian Casualties |casual2 = Thousands of soldiers killed }}The Defense of Washington, D.C. is n battle which was occurred during the Maverick Wars. After the Invasion of New York ended with Maverick defeat, the Maverick leaders Sigma and Infinite (Zero the Jackal) detected the American military fleet in the United States capital city Washington, D.C. which was heavy fortified by the American military forces and Maverick Hunters (who quickly repelled Sigma's Maverick Forces out of the city. After the battle ends with the disaster, Infinite was later captured by the Maverick Hunters Mega Man X and Zero (who took him to the Alacatraz Island in San Francisco) for murdering thousands of innocent civilians on the U.S. soil as well as defeating Sonic Sr's grandson Sonic Sr II during the incident at Las Vegas months ago. Background After the Maverick attempt to launch the terrorist attack on New York City has failed due to interference by the U.S. Military and Maverick Hunter forces, ensuring continued American cooperation on the European front. The battle was the first major attempt by Sigma's Mavericks to invade American soil, which thankfully ended in failure. Later, President Xander Bradley initiated a bold strategy. Just after assuming office and granting statehood to many American colonial territories, General of the U.S. Army seized the ships of the potential American colonial fleet and completed them as US Armed Forces and Maverick Hunter Force vessels. On October 28th, 2090, Xander Bradley nationalized the American forcces and Sentinel Task Force operatives and called them to defend the American Homeland from the Maverick invasion just like New York City. The American colonies used this secretly constructed fleet to speed toward the Earth to relieve U.S. terrestrial and Maverick Hunter forces. The American military and Maverick Hunter ships were outfitted in what was the latest in military hardware, including next generation armor, that were capable of re-entry and orbital flight. Sigma's Maverick Assault Sigma and Infinite detected the American military fleet on November 3rd, and on November 8th the Maverick forces would reach Washington, D.C.. Every simulation assured Sigma's Maverick leadership that the Maverick fleet's forces would overwhelm them in short order, leaving Maverick war planners to prepare for the worst. Hoping to end the war before the first wave of the fleet arrived, Sigma launched a daring Maverick attack of its own on the US capitol of Washington, D.C., detonating a nuclear flare above the city and invading in force on November 10th. President Xander Bradley, while in the White House bunker, ordered all available U.S. forces and armed personnel to defend the city, and took the field in to directly oversee the defense of the nation’s capital, the first President to do so since James Madison. Xander Bradley donned the armor he wore during the Russo-American War and coordinated forces in D.C. from the ruins of the White House, which was converted into a Forward Operating Base years agp. While Xander intended to stand in defense of the city, he ordered the Secretary of Defense Gunter Houseman, who was campaigning for Xander's re-election in New York City, to remaine out of the city in the event that he should fall. The Battle of Washington was the bloodiest the war had yet seen, with house to house fighting and open field warfare on the National Mall generating casualties in the thousands. For 31 hours the Sigma's Maverick forces attempted to take the United States Capitol, until the American and Maverick Hunter fleet and quick repelled the Maverick Forces arrived on November 16th at 4:21 am EST. American Counterattack The reinforced U.S. Army Rangers, Delta Force and Sentinel Task Force operatives engaged the Maverick forces in orbit, invading Sigma's Maverick Orbitals in force and destroying dedicated military platforms in a matter of minutes. Where Sigma's Maverick military platforms were quick to destroy, the invasion of the Orbitals lasted nine hours, in some cases continuing for some time after the colonials arrived to the relief of DC. During the battle, Team Chaotix helped fortify the U.S. cities including Washington, D.C. and New York City, which were being held by the American forces. Its defenses were put to the test a few days later when Sigma attacked Washington and New York with an Sigma's Maverick battalion. However, it was thanks to the legendary Maverick Hunters X and Zero ith the aid of the U.S. Armed Forces and U.S. National Guard, that the Sigma's Maverick Army retreated from the United States. Washington, D.C. was later attacked by Infinite, who wiped out the Wahington police officers and later almost half of the U.S. National Guard soldiers defending it. The only survivors were Marcus and Damien, whom X and Zero allowed them to buy some time to escape while they are battling and apprehended Infinite by taking him into Maverick Hunter and U.S. custody before transporting him to the Alcatraz Federal Penitentiary in San Francisco. via the C-17 Globemaster III plane. After that, Marcus and Damien made it to the CIA Headquarters in The Pentgaon. Aftermath After the American victory of Washington, D.C., the U.S. military and NATO coalition forces were proved able to fight back against the Mavericks's increasing influence, resulting in several places in the world and the outer space. In addition, paradisaical locations like Egypt was industrialized to serve as a weapons depot, while industrial areas like Chemical Plant in Tokyo were expanded to other regions on Earth, serving as both a chemical factory and a spaceport. Meanwhile, Sonic Sr II was kept alive onboard the Death Egg near Cybertron; this was because Sigma wanted Sonic Sr II to see his world-spanning Sigma's Mavericks upon its completion in which he refused and blames Sigma for murdering thousands of innocent people at the U.S. soil before banishing him into space, ensuring that, with Sonic Sr II gone for good, his friends and the humanity would give into despair and surrender in which they refused and declares war on Sigma and his Maverick forces in hopes of avenging the victims as well as Sonic Sr II. Meanwhile on the outskirts of Washington, D.C., the American-NATO coalition and Maverick Hunter forces outnumber the Sigma's Maverick forces which forced the Maverick Forces to withdraw from the United States capital, and with supremacy in the world, the U.S.-NATO coalition and Maverick Hunters begins a sustained campaign against Sigma's Maverick and Organization XIII-allied assets from the world including Afghanistan, Somalia and Thailand. The first wave of Sigma's Maverick forces invaded in the tens of thousands to the relief of American and NATO coalition forces across the world in which the invasion had failed, while orbital bombardment of Sigma's Mavericks crippled the Sigma's Maverick war machine. Gallery WashingtonDC-IM2.png The-white-house-and-the-washington-monument.jpg Washington Monument.jpg A U.S. Army Special Forces Soldier, right, with the 2nd Battalion, 20th Special Forces Group (Airborne), Mississippi Army National Guard helps a sheriff's deputy evacuate a resident and the man's dogs from 120829-A.jpg Oregon National Guard (38512168642).jpg US Marines Zero in with Combat Marksmanship 151002-M-PS948-241.jpg US Marines Khe Sahn Providence 2063.jpg 1st Marine Recon Battalion Khe Sahn Providence.jpg Marine-Scout-Sniper.jpg Marines2003 2.jpg Us-marsoc-marine-raider-regiment-rhs-version-101-1 4.jpg US Marine Battalion.jpg Marines.jpg Red-Cross-and-Marines.jpg US-Marines-BLT-5.jpg RHIB-helicopter.jpg SSG Jeremy Mayo of the 9th Special Operations Squadron observes an aerial refueling of a U.S. Army MH-60K Blackhawk helicopter.jpg Army Attack Helicopter Wallpaper.jpeg During-operation-mongoose-a-us-army-usa-ah64a-apache-attack-helicopter-is-called-730777-1600.jpg Ch-47 Chinook helicopters take off in the early morning in support of Operation Anaconda, March 2002.jpg MARSOC Helicopter exercise.jpg USMC Venom and Viper Yangthze Campaign.jpg USMC Venom and Viper10.jpg U.S. Army Blackhawks 2060s.jpg T 1538082502685 name B1 Replacing the Pave Hawk still 1.jpg Mh-60l-blackhawk-hr.jpg Two-us-army-uh-60-black-hawk-stocktrek-images.jpg 1394217369 abrams.jpg M1-A1 Abrams 1.jpg Abrams Shock and Awe.jpg U.S. Army M1A2 Abrams Iraq 2005.jpg M1 Abrams firing at Sigma Palace.jpg AM-General-gets-356-million-to-provide-Humvees-for-Afghanistan.jpg Saudi Arabian Humvee.jpg Humvees National Day parade.jpg US Marine Cadillac Gage LAV and a Fiat-OTO Melara 6614 APC.jpg Category:2090s conflicts Category:Maverick Wars Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Urban fires in the United States